<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fury by YokaiAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308587">Fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel'>YokaiAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spite can be a strong motivator and now Harry has a date to the Yule Ball. Fem!Harry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have really created a monster."</em>
</p><p>–<em>Holly Robinson-Pete </em></p><hr/><p>The origin of one Harry Potter's problems started on the Halloween night she had lost her parents. Potter Luck had continued to generally fuck with her.</p><p>Her fame and generally uncaring attitude about her appearance had led her to her predicament. Currently, she was seething in the library.</p><p>Her problem?</p><p>Ronald Weasley.</p><p>It wasn't that she was still mad at him and his idiotic jealous rampage (although she wouldn't deny being slightly bitter about it).</p><p>No, in fact, it was the Yule ball and his attitude towards it.</p><p>When all three of them were in the common room, Ron, having a clear loss of common had turned to Hermione and said, "–you are a girl-..."</p><p>Harry had already known that Viktor Krum had asked her best friend out and the fourth champion had already properly threatened the Bulgarian enough that the professional seeker tended to flinch away whenever he caught her eyes.</p><p>Ron had said something rude that had upset Hermione that caused her to storm off and then he had turned to her and proceeded to start whining.</p><p>"It's just not fair Harry. Why aren't there any pretty girls left to ask?" Ron bemoaned.</p><p>Fred and George, who were nearby stared at their brother in horror. Her twins hadn't always been sensitive about other people's feelings but even they knew better. Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah…" Harry drawled, "Such a shame. Not like you have any more female friends that you could ask."</p><p>Ron buried his face into his arms, "Yeah. Now, what am I supposed to do?" He asked.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins making sharp stopping motions. Despite how foolish their brother was being they rather preferred him alive. They loved the Girl-Who-Lived like a sister but they had once forgotten that she was of the fairer sex before and they were desperate for their brother not to make the same mistake.</p><p>Harry's eyes narrowed, "It's not like you couldn't have asked me." Perhaps being blunt was the best option to go with when dealing with the redhead. Their fight had ended after the second task and perhaps he thought she was still angry with him.</p><p>Ron snorted, "I'd never ask you, Harry. You don't even look like a girl." He mumbled, "Do you know any– what are my brothers doing?" He questioned as he finally spotted the pair.</p><p>The raven glanced at her friend, eyes full of rage, the two redheads were giving their brother what looked to be a final send-off.</p><p>Slowly, she pulled out her wand and proceeded to hex the fool senseless before stalking off to the girls' dorm. Parvati and Lavender were sitting on their beds and talking about what kind of dresses they were going to wear.</p><p>Lavender turned to Harry, "What are you going to wear?" She asked.</p><p>Harry shrugged, "Haven't really thought about it."</p><p>Both of the girls rolled their eyes, "I swear Harry. You're even worse than Hermione. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a guy." Parvati laughed.</p><p>Lavender snickered, "I was so happy in our first year that you looked so ratty. I had heard all these rumors that you were the most beautiful child on earth and when you turned out so plain it really gave me a confidence boost." She grinned happily.</p><p>Harry remained silent for a moment before she forced herself to shrug and go to her bed and started to plot.</p><p>She was a Slytherin underneath all that Gryffindor Golden Girl after all.</p><hr/><p>Harry's first objective was to find a date that would surprise everyone. Cedric Diggory was out. He was already going with some girl named Cho Chang. Viktor and Hermione were already together. She vaguely considered going with Fleur just for the shock factor but proceeded to dispose of the idea since as far as she knew the French girl was straight.</p><p>Which left going with a Slytherin.</p><p>This was by far the most difficult option. She didn't know many of the Slytherin guys and even less about whether or not they would have dates. The only guy she knew who was most likely still dateless was unlikely to agree to go with her.</p><p>Harry might regret this but she was left with little choice.</p><p>She managed to corner Draco Malfoy in a deserted corner of the library. The Slytherin looked at her, reasonably cautious and just the right amount of fear.</p><p>"Do you have a date for the Yule Ball?" Harry demanded.</p><p>Pale blond eyebrows shot up in shock and he looked at her suspiciously, "Why are you asking Potter?"</p><p>Draco seemed mildly confused by her actions but his face had automatically slipped into a neutral expression. She glared at him, not surprised that he hadn't given her an answer but also slightly annoyed by the fact.</p><p>Harry pursed her lips knowing that she would have to give something to get something. After a moment of silence, she sighed, "I want you to go with me."</p><p>A long silence followed, he stared at her incredulously. His eyes darted around as if to check if there was truly no one else here with them. Harry waited for the Slytherin to process.</p><p>"... Why me?" He asked. He watched her carefully, looking for any sign that she was lying.</p><p>Green eyes flashed and a wicked smile grew on her face, "Spite." She answered.</p><p>"Spite?" Draco deadpanned.</p><p>Harry rolled her eyes and proceeded to inform him of what had happened in the Gryffindor common room. As he listened his eyebrows steadily climbed higher and by the end of it he was cringing as hard as Fred and George were during the actual event.</p><p>Draco buried his face into his hands in second-hand embarrassment, "I knew Weasley was a fool and I knew Gryffindor's were tactless but this is just–" He waved one of his hands arbitrarily in the air.</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement, "So here's my deal for you." She started checking to see if he was listening, "You mention this to no one until the day of the ball, you can give clues and random hints just to screw with your fellow Slytherins, I've got a plan to have a couple of people to take photos of people's reactions, which you will receive a copy of, and you can inform your family and use the publicity as you wish."</p><p>The blonde seemed to ponder this, "What's the catch?" He glared at her sharply.</p><p>"Besides the fact that I get revenge with practically everyone in the school?" She questioned, "I get to remind my house that I am in fact a female who can do whatever the fuck I want and I get to choose your outfit."</p><p>Silver eyes gazed at her, "Why should I trust your fashion sense Potter?" Malfoy questioned.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, "I might not feel the need to dress all fancy like most of the heirs in our year but right now I am a spiteful teenage girl who's more than a little ticked off."</p><p>He seemed to consider this for a moment before he offered his hand, "It's a deal Potter."</p><p>The shook on it and went their separate ways.</p><hr/><p>The second and third stages of Harry's plan was easy enough.</p><p>McGonagall had raised her eyebrow at the grinning Gryffindor. She had seen the exact same grin Harry was currently wearing on Sirius Black when the boy had been plotting something particularly mischievous but the glimmer in her eyes reminded Minerva of Remus Lupin when the young werewolf's attention had latched on to something but she decided to go along with the young girl's plan.</p><p>Colin and Dennis Creevey were already wrapped around her finger and getting them to agree barely took any effort.</p><p>The fourth stage had Harry entering the library and grabbing a few more interesting books. Instead of grabbing some fashion magazine she pulled out a dusty tome. (Harry had learned early on that it spells could be used in unconventional ways).</p><p>The night of the Yule Ball, Harry snuck off into one of the many abandoned rooms in Hogwarts locked the door, transfigured a mirror, did her makeup, styled her hair, and changed into her dress.</p><p>She'd sent Draco his clothes two days before the ball. She had received no complaints so she assumed he was fine with the outfit. She ran her hands over the dress feeling slightly nervous now that she was actually going through with this.</p><p>Easily working through the nerves she walked towards where the Yule Ball was being held. She and Draco were meeting in a deserted hallway. She spotted him and smiled. Draco was waiting for her in the outfit she had gotten him. A more modern version of dress robes from America. Hearing the click of heels he turned around, turned around, and promptly to lost all thought processes.</p><p>Quickly recovering himself Draco tilted his head in her direction, "Color me, impressed Potter."</p><p>Harry looked rather smug as she accepted the Slytherin's arm and accepted the compliment with grace.</p><p>They walked down the hall where all the other champions were waiting by the door. McGonagall caught their arrival out of the corner of her eye and entered the hall. Casting a quick Sonoras(?) she gathered all the attention of the student.</p><p>"Now, may I introduce the Triwizard Champions." The Transfiguration Professor announced.</p><p>"The Champion of Hogwarts, Mr. Cedric Diggory, and his date Miss Cho Chang."</p><p>Several of the Hogwarts students yelled their support.</p><p>"The Champion of Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour, and her date, Mr. Roger Davies."</p><p>Some of the girls clapped politely or turned to their dates to snap them out of the trance that they had entered.</p><p>"The Champion of Durmstrang, Mr. Viktor Krum, and his date, Miss Hermione Granger."</p><p>Viktor and Hermione entered and the ballroom erupted into whispers, gossip, and startled gasps.</p><p>"And lastly, Miss Harry Potter, also a Hogwarts Champion and her date, Mr. Draco Malfoy!"</p><p>Dead silence fell across the hall as the final couple entered.</p><p>Draco wearing black pants with thin grey stripes that made his legs seem longer, an Avada Kedavra green dress shirt to match Harry's eyes, and a black vest, tie, and jacket made the Slytherin look like a damn fine modern gentleman.</p><p>However, most of the attention was focused on Harry, her wild raven locks were pulled back into an elegant messy bun, her lips were painted a dark shade of red and her eyes were, for once not covered with bulky, round glasses and the black and silver makeup brought even more attention to her eyes which seemed to glow as brightly as the spell her eyes were so often compared to. Her dress was a sleek, midnight black, the open back dress made Harry's ivory skin seem even paler and the cut that ended mid-thigh made her seem both formal and ready to take down anything that she may have to take on.</p><p>Perfectly ignoring the stares, they strolled into the ballroom with an air of confidence. The open dance started to play and Draco gracefully offered Harry his hand. No one else in the room moved as the music started and pair glided across the Ballroom floor.</p><p>Years of Pureblood training couldn't stop the amusement that was radiating off of Draco. Harry, was considerably worse, her eyes were alight with vengeful delight and her lips had turned up into a terribly beautiful smile and the Slytherin could feel the way her chest shook with breathless laughter.</p><p>"And just what is it that you find so amusing?" The blonde asked.</p><p>Harry giggled, "Look at the Gryffindors–" The raven unintentionally cut herself off as she burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Now curious, Draco twirled her, watching as her dress spun out for a moment before gliding to her other side to repeat the motion. He looked at where many of the Gryffindors had gathered and unintentionally let out a snort.</p><p>Thoroughly amused Draco gave a smirk, "Your house's pictures alone is worth this." He chuckled.</p><p>Harry gave a wicked smirk of her own as the song came to halt, "Imagine seeing the Slytherin's." She whispered in his ear.</p><p>She was a surprisingly good dancer despite only having one lesson before this. Draco had also noted that over this whole scheme Potter seemed to be much smarter than he had assumed.</p><p>He had known that she was magically powerful but the way she had managed to set her plan was almost Slytherin in nature (or perhaps just her being a spiteful teenage girl. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference.)</p><p>As they stopped they looked around and noted the Weasley twins had collapsed onto their dates. The teachers all had varying degrees of astonishment. Hermione looked very amused if a little shocked. All around boys and girls stared at Harry wondering if the stunning vision in front of them was really the scraggly girl-who-lived.</p><p>Then the pair's eyes landed on Ron. He seemed to be ready to pass out and his mouth had dropped open and a dull look had entered his eyes. The red-head looked like he had been hit with a confounding charm.</p><p>Pureblood training taking over Draco generously held his arm out for Harry to take. With a polite smile gracing her lips the raven took his arm and he escorted her over to his Slytherin associates. Harry, fully realizing what he was doing, merely glided along with him.</p><p>Ron finally cracked, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HARRY?! GOING OUT WITH THAT NO-GOOD ROTTEN—"</p><p>Harry, to save everyone's hearing flicked a silencing charm in Ron's direction. Only giving the red-head a scornful glance out of the corner of her eye before she turned to her date and leaving the Gryffindors to watch the sway of her hips and the arrogant smirk that adorned his face as they walked away.</p><p>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>We do not need magic to change the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We carry all the power we need inside ourselves already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have the power to imagine better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-J.K. Rowling</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>